The Burden of Time
by Broken Oath
Summary: The world has fallen into the hands of the Dark with only a few people left standing to protect it. When Harry confronts Voldemort on the eve of his birthday, an unexpected inheritance rips through him and changes the very course of history. What exactly have the Potters been hiding?
1. The End of the Begining

**AN: Hello and welcome to my plot bunny. I always read time travel stories but now I thought I would make my own. Be warned that I'm a rather angsty writer so this wont all be lollipops and rainbows. I'm currently in University so I'm a very busy person but I will do my best to get out fairly scheduled updates. But don't hold me to that. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter and am making no money from this work. **

Harry looked at the tired lined faces that surrounded him. He knew this would be their last order meeting before their fate was decided. Harry folded his hands in front of him and looked into the faces of his order for what would most likely be the last time. Harry had been thrust into the position as leader of the light once Dumbledore had fallen and he had taken his mantle with a heavy heart.

Harry had proved able to strike loyalty into the hearts of those who met him, but the war was difficult and slowly his people only had him to cling to. Harry had to be tough to show that this was could be won. On the inside, Harry wished he had someone there to act as his anchor as he was for everyone else.

"I will go alone" Harry said simply to the tense room. Immediately sounds of protest were raised, most vehemently by Hermoine. Harry just glanced sadly at the empty seat beside her which was still reserved for Ron. There were now many empty seats around the table that people refused to fill.

"It will be hard enough to hold the wards long enough to get me in, let alone a whole team. Besides, Voldemort wont expect an attack on Hogwarts." Harry said firmly.

Kingsly made a disbelieving face "Yeah, that's because it's a death wish to even try. It's his fortress Harry, with wards that have been there for thousands of years!". The capture of Hogwarts had been particularly hard for everyone, many good people died that day.

Harry slammed his fist against the wood of the table and stood up harshly, his calm exterior completely shattered. "We know that Kingsly, and it is why I will go alone!" Harry breathed in deeply and met the eyes of the few people in the room. Hermione just looked defeated, she had for weeks now ever since Ron was hit by a _reducto_ to the head. Remus met Harry straight on and Harry could see how this war had started to bring out the insanity in him, it seemed slowly the wolf was winning its forever battle and Remus seemed that much less inclined to fight it. Harry worried that one full moon Remus would just never come back. As for the rest of their small resistance was a sneering Snape, Hermione, Arthur Weasly , Kinsgly and Minerva. The more people died the more Harry refused help from others. So only a few remained.

"Look guys, I know the repercussions, and I know this seems like a suicide mission," Snape scoffed but said no more, "but it's not. I will make it in and I will kill the bastard. It ends tonight with or without you're approval." Harry chose that moment to glare harshly at Kingsly who just glared a hole in the table. While Harry was only 16, he had been thrust into this tiring war years ago and was long since too old for his old body. Now in days Harry had a short temper and wicked aim which led very few to question him.

"But Harry, you won't even tell us how you plan to kill him! There must be two hundred Death Eaters and their families in there!" Arthur exclaimed weekly, they had all had this argument with Harry before.

"Enough" Harry growled, several people flinched by its ferocity. "It will be done." No one would meet him in the eye.

"Good. Now I need everyone back here at 11 pm, you will lift the wards at 11:30. When I'm in you will all leave. No one is to follow me in, understood?" There was a chorus of 'yes sir' around the table. Hermione just continued to stare brokenly at the table hardly paying attention to the meeting. "Now everyone go get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us."

As everyone slowly disappeared to their respective rooms in Grimmauld place which had long since become the only place anyone was safe, Harry heard Hermione whisper to him "I can't lose you both, Harry." And she slipped out.

Harry watched her retreat and balled his hands into fists. His heart squeezed but he thought no more on it. No, today he would sleep along with the rest of his resistance. And hopefully by the time his birthdays begun at midnight Voldemort would be gone.

* * *

Harry quickly cast a _Tempus_ charm, it read 11:45. Harry cursed, he was supposed to be inside already. Harry watched as Snape and Minerva continued chanting while he and poured more magic into the casting stone. Harry had invented this work of magic himself, it was able to pierce through any wards for a short amount of time. It had save Minerva's life when Harry had rescued her from Riddle manor months back. The only problem was that it took a lot of power.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the wards part seamlessly; Harry gave one last quick glance at his solemn group before silently sprinting down the crafted tunnel and straight into Hogwarts. It was now or never.

Harry's eyes darted around the castle hallway, taking in the place that he once called home. Hogwarts was as pristine as ever but Harry could feel that her very essence had changed. While Hogwarts had once felt welcoming and safe, it now felt bare and cold. Harry knew Voldemort would never harm the castle as he loved it as much as Harry did, but it was obvious that some major changes had been made and Harry felt anguished at her loss.

Harry snuck down the hallways, feeling for Voldemort. This was a little trick he had picked up, once Harry had finally mastered Occlumency he was able to dissect the connection between himself and Voldemort and used it as a compass. Harry followed the impression in his mind to find himself in front of the headmaster's office. The Gargoyle that guarded it had been blasted into rubble, obviously Voldemort wasn't able to guess Dumbledore's obscene password. Instead Nagini lay their curled up sleeping. Harry was overjoyed, this was the last Horocrux.

With very small movements, Harry pulled out the Gryffindor sword from his side and held it steady. "_Nagini, come here little child", _Harry hissed soothingly. This was another talent he had picked up from dissecting the scar, he was now able to imitate the voice of Voldemort. It creped him and everyone else out, but at least it was now coming in handy.

Blearily, Nagini slithered towards him hardly awake enough to open her eyes. She slipped onto his lap and curled around him as she normally did to Voldemort when they were alone. Content she lay her head down on his shoulder and looked ready to continue her nap. Harry quickly grabbed her by the head and swiftly brought down his sword. Naginis head rolled away and came to rest by the blasted Gargoyle. Harry watched silently as one of the last Horocrux's disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Harry tried not to dwell on what he had just done. Hedwig, his own familiar had been killed in much the same way. And while this felt like revenge for his poor owl, Harry could not help the emotions that came with the act.

Harry stood up and pushed off the dead coils of the beautiful snake and slipped up the now unguarded staircase. Only one more thing to do.

Harry knew this would be the hardest part. He had told no one what he had intended to do because he knew they would try to stop him. But at this point he was desperate. The wizarding world had fallen to the Dark and the rest of the world was well on its way. There were now only a few pockets of resistance groups left and they were quickly diminishing. Harry needed this to end now.

Harry stalked silently into his old headmasters office and erected a silencing, apparating and impact ward around the office and the school. Drained, Harry heaved himself up the hidden staircase to the bedroom where he knew the Dark Lord slept. Long ago they had Snape still spying; he had barley gotten out alive.

Harry cast another quick _tempus_, the time showed 11:56. Harry nervously pocketed his wand. He needed to do this just right. Harry pulled out the jewel incrusted dagger. It was designed to, once entered into a person, violently implode every single cell and organ of the body. Harry had, after months of research, fundamentally changed it so it projected outwardly. The thing was, in order to do this on the scale Harry intended, he would need to feed it mass amount of power. Harry knew the minuet he turned 17 he would come fully into his powers and that was just the spike he needed to finish this.

From what little Intel Harry had managed to gather he knew that most of Voldemort's forces were currently in the building, there was never a more perfect time to do this. Harry pushed the door open, there was no more need for pretense. There was only a minute left.

Voldemort had been at his desk reading a report and spun around to face Harry, surprise and insane glee etched into his pale reptilian face.

"My, my. Little Harry Potter come to die." Harry shivered as his silky tongue seemed to lash at him. Harry straightened his back defiantly as Voldemort stepped closer to him and ran one finger down his cheek. Harry could feel the presence of Death Eaters behind his back. He had known he was being followed the entire way here, it just didn't matter.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure dear Harry? Have you finally given up?" Harry could detect the true curiosity mingled in with the malice of his words. Harry grimaced.

"My world has died because of you, millions dead by your hand Tom, but I'm done now. No more fighting." Harry stated calmly, inside he was numb. He was on borrowed time.

Voldemort looked positively delighted, "How cowardly, walking to me like a lamb to the slaughter. Regardless of your loss in sanity, I will take the pleasure in finally seeing you at my feet like you belong-" before Voldemort had a chance to finish, Harry felt a great stirring inside of him.

Over the sound of rushing waves that begun to fill his ears, Harry could hear a clock chiming 12. Harry struggled to stay on his feet as what felt like a giant wave tried to drown him from the inside, raising his dagger Harry plunged it into his stomach. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of Voldemort confused face before the pain erupted and Harry fell to his knees.

He could feel the dagger latching on to his magic, but his magic wasn't slowing down. It seemed to grow that much more aggressive, fighting the magic imbued in the artifact and slowly tearing every cell in Harry's body apart. Harry had always been told that coming into inheritance was like a gentle cheering charm which tingled you down to your toes. Harry felt like he was being ripped to shreds. Something must have gone wrong.

Voldemort started his cruel cackling and raised his wand to finish what Harry had started. But before a syllable could leave Voldemort's lips, the castle turned to chaos. All around parts of the castle were collapsing, every brick was exploding into sharp shards that lodged themselves into nearby Death Eater. The floo erupted sending magical flames covering the building. The screams of agony and utter fear echoed the halls as nobody was able to get away.

* * *

Outside, the Order of the Phoenix solemnly waited for their leader. It was silently agreed that they would wait regardless of Harry's orders, but no one was stupid enough to follow after him. After what seemed like an hour of absolute silence, Hogwarrts erupted. The explosion rocked the ground, and the bright blue flames licked around the once great building. None of the explosion was able to get past the wards Harry had erected so the Order was able to safely watch as everything they knew, their leader, their fight, their enemies, and their monument ripped and shattered till there was nothing but a crater.

Hermione sobbed and dropped to her knees staring in horror, the rest of the group had looks of joy, pain, and utter disbelief.

"Harry" Hermione whispered to the devastating scene before her. Harry was right, this was the end. The war had lost both its leaders and was now back in light hands. Hermione just continued to weep on the burning ground.

* * *

Harry screamed in pain, his voice drowned out in the destruction around him. Harry could feel the flames licking his body and shards of Hogwarts imbedded into his body, but he wasn't dead. Harry couldn't hear any other screaming than his own and knew he had been successful. The Dark was dead, and by taking his own life Harry could feel the Horocrux in his head slip out quietly behind the rush of his current pain: his magic.

It kept pouring and ripping his body, Harry clawed at his face, the skin underneat it peeled away with little resistance. Harry wished for his mangled body to finally give out. With one exhausted push Harry tried to stand. The magic dragged him back to the floor violently. Quickly, Harry could feel his body run out of room for the destructive magic and it whipped ferociously around him adding further to the chaos and stripping the magic of Hogwarts down to its core.

Harry had never been so scared in his life.

With one finale scream, Harry pushed all his magic out; into the dagger, into the building, just out where it could no longer hurt him. It rushed out through him and Harry felt like a branch caught in a tornado. With one last weak push, Harry felt something tear out of his very being and he blissfully sank into unconsciousness around the roaring flames and bodies of his enemies.

* * *

Harry woke with a gasp, immediately kicking at whatever was holding him down. Harry could tell right away that something was not right, he was in a warm, small, dark, wet place. While his body was contorted, he felt no discomfort. After being ran through by shards of Hogwart's Harry expected to be in worse condition… like dead.

"Am I dead?" Harry tried to say in amazement, but nothing but liquid came out. Harry thought about his situation. He felt safe and healthy; a quick jab at his uncontrollable magic told him it had settled. Harry tried not to think about that too much. Touching his magic used to feel like a warm embrace, now it felt like a dive in a deep icy pool with dangerous animals lurking under the dark water slowly dragging him into its depths.

Surly he was dead.

That's when it happened. His tiny enclosure moved and Harry heard a distorted noise through the black haze. A sound he had only ever heard once but was unmistakable: Lilly Evans. His Mother.

Unbidden images of his crying mother filled his vision just as his sight filled up with the putrid green which Harry had come to associate with the killing curse.

Harry panicked and begun flailing in his tiny tomb.

"James, something's wrong. My stomach, he's glowing-" Harry wasn't able to hear the rest of his worried mothers voice because at that moment his magic reacted to his emotions just like it had only moments before. His magic rose up like a tidal wave and drowned Harry who only had the last though of '_What the hell is happening to me?' _before he was once again ripped from his body.

**AN: Don't worry more will be explained hopefully in the next chapter. Right now Harry is just as confused as you are. I would just like to welcome all of my readers to the world of Time Jumpers. Let the adventures begin!**


	2. Malachi Le Fay

**Welcome back readers! This chapter is mostly just set up so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just abuse them :)**

* * *

The next time Harry came to things were a lot more chaotic. Harry could feel his magic swirl uneasily. Gulping, Harry made the conscious effort to calm down. He hadn't felt this out of control since he was a child unable to monitor his emotions.

When Harry managed to quell his magic's unease and stop yet another burst of uncontrollable magic, he took stalk of his surroundings. Just like the last time, Harry was enclosed in a warm bubble of liquid. The only difference was that it was no longer peaceful. He could hear shouts and grunts that coincided with violent shaking of his prison.

Absolutely puzzled and unable to do anything for fear of his magic reacting again, Harry just stayed still and hoped he wouldn't drown. A short time later, Harry stated to feel a major difference. His dark bubble was being pushed head first towards small clenching walls. Harry hardly had time to process the fact that his head was being moulded into an impossible shape before his bubble popped and he was bathed in light and sound.

"Congratulations, you have a son" Said a very loud man. Harry could hear crying and heavy breathing but despite trying, was unable to see or focus on anything.

"My son, our son. Welcome Malachi Le Fay." Said sweet, flitting, feminine voice.

Utterly exhausted and scared beyond belief, the hardened war leader fell asleep in a haze of fuzzy confusion.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in a haze of sleep and eating. Harry had never before felt so exhausted in his life, every moment of the day he felt like sleeping. If he had been a bit more aware, Harry would have questioned just what he was eating. It was roughly around a few months into his existence that Harry was finally able to focus on his surroundings and let his tiredness slip away.

Harry had long come to the conclusion that the impossible had once again happened to him, without a doubt he was in the body of baby.

Harry slowly lifted his small hand in front of his face and attempted to uncurl his fingers. Harry was frustrated to have such little motor control, though at least he could now see. That was one thing Harry was very thankful for, he could finally see without glasses. In one of the battles near the end of the war, Harry had his glasses blasted off his face and had to duel all but blind. He had felt so vulnerable. After that event Harry went and got magical contacts that moulded to the eye. The procedure had been horrendously expensive and terribly painful.

The thought of his past life brought Harry back to that frustrating question that had been haunting him since he found himself in this small body: Just what had happened? Harry replayed what had happened the night when he confronted Voldemort. It was obvious that his magic played a huge part in his current predicament.

His magic hadn't reacted the way it was supposed to. When he plunged the dagger in, his magic and his inheritance was supposed to power the magic of the dagger and take down everything inside of Hogwarts. But it was almost as if his magic… fought against it. Harry gave a small sigh.

At that moment and even now Harry's magic felt foreign to him. Like a whole new being had replaced his magic and it wasn't happy or easily controlled. Currently his magic was swimming around him, not a wave of unendurable force but more of a quiet lake that was keeping him a float. But that could change in a second if he did something upsetting.

Harry raised his little hand and pointed at the ceiling imagining the Hungarian Horntail he had faced back in Hogwarts flying around his nursery. His magic quickly complied, eager to be used, and soon a small lifelike dragon was twirling happily around the room. Harry panicked for a moment afraid that it might catch something on fire and asked his magic to not let it. Thankfully it complied.

That was another thing Harry had noticed. His magic needed to be used or it turned destructive, sometimes even towards him. But Harry could only ask it to do something; he couldn't control it the way he used to.

Harry was snapped out of reliving his past when he heard his door open, quickly he dispelled his dragon.

An unlined face peered down at him. Harry was lying in a small crib that was lavishly furnished in rich purple and pure white. Harry was just thankful he hadn't managed to kill himself on one of the many pillows that lined his bed during the time he couldn't move his head.

"Looks like little Malachi is awake. And how did you sleep my beautiful little heir?" cooed the voice of his 'mother'. The women's face was very delicate with black wavy hair framing her face. Dressed in a rich purple gown that hugged her figure, she lifted the helpless Harry up and coddled him close to her chest.

"Always so quiet little one." She whispered. Harry had said very little since he was thrust into this existence, after quickly figuring out that there was no way his body could speak yet he refused to lower himself to childish noises. It obviously unsettled his 'dad' who always looked at Harry strangely.

" There is a visitor for you my baby, someone who is going to give a check up." She spoke to him while waling towards the door, "You have been a very strange baby and your father demands we see if something is wrong. But there is nothing wrong with my little Malachi is there?" she said while kissing him softly on the head.

Harry tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but feel the rush of warmth at the contact. Harry had never really had parents and he found it hard to not love this beautiful women who was so tender with him.

Harry lifted his head as he was carried into the living room. Like much of the mansion, there was nothing modest about it. The room was huge with high ceilings and decorated in the same colors as his nursery. Sitting comfortably on the white leather couches were his father and an older man dressed in a robe. Harry found his father's eyes that were scrupulously taking him in. That deep brown hair was tied off in a ponytail that elegantly curved around his neck. His stern facial features cowed many of the slaves around the house. Feeling slightly spiteful towards the intimidating figure that reminded him so much of Lucius Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes. One of the few things Harry had mastered in his new body. Harry's fathers eyes narrowed.

"Ah, this must be young Malachi. Quite striking even at this age don't you say?" The man said, reaching forward to pull Harry away from his mother. Harry was passed off without complaint.

"Indeed," Harry heard his father say disdainfully, "but he is silent. Too silent. And he has shown little progression that is normal for a baby and almost too much progression when it comes to awareness. I handed him a staff as tradition calls for, and nothing was produced. He is obviously defective". Harry had heard this discussion many times before and chose to tune it.

The truth was, when Harry had been handed the large staff when he was only a few weeks in to the odd world, he had honestly tried to use it as he would a wand. He had thought it would be a great chance to escape and find his way back to his 17 year old body and his broken world. But nothing happened and his magic had irritably bristled around him causing Harry to cry in pain.

Harry took in the appearance of this strange new person, he had seen so few people in this new life only his parents and a few slaves. The man before him had light brown hair that was cut short and a soft face that seemed trusting. He reminded Harry a lot of Remus, even down to the slight twinge of amber in his eyes. Harry looked deeper into his eyes, looking for the stitch of insanity that was often associated with lycanthropy. Instead he was greeted with a healthy mental growl from the wolf in his eyes. Harry relaxed, territorial but not insane.

"Strange indeed, most young magical children immediately feel uneasy in the presence of dark creatures" the man said softly, almost as though he were talking straight to Harry instead of the others. This man seemed to look very closely at Harry. As though reading his mind, the man brought his head up "At such a young age, children's magic is still wild enough to feel the energies of others. Seeing as I am a dark creature, children can feel the wolf's abrasive nature and try to turn away from it. It seems Malachi has embraced it."

Harry beamed widely as he hadn't done for years and began to pathetically wave his hands. The man seemed not to notice Harry's inspection as he talked to his parents. Harry was very gleeful, here was a clever man who may be able to figure out just what had happened to him. Maybe he could help him return to his home and body so Harry could clean up the damage that must be left over from the defeat of the Dark.

Harry's magic started to stir with the direction of his thoughts; this immediately brought the man's attention back to him.

"Well, what do you thing Lorsen? He has never been this active or expressive. What is wrong with the boy?" His father asked impatiently while pointing at the frantic child. Harry's mother looked just as curious. Lorsen just hmmed.

"I would like to take him with me for the night." His parents immediately began to protest.

"Wait hear me out. It seems Malachi has taken a liking to the wolf and it is causing his magic to act strangely. I think if I bring him back to my pack, I will be able to surround him in the wolf and encourage his magic to fix itself."His parents seemed stunned and slightly dubious.

"Are you saying that his magic is stunted? I will not have a squib for an heir, you can have him!" His father viscously spat.

" Takem! He's our son, and there is nothing wrong with him! Right?" She yelled violently shifting from his father to Lorsen. Lorsen remained passive.

"See Enna? Lorsen doesn't even want to admit it. Do whatever you want, but if it turns out he is lacking in magic don't bring him back." With that, Harry's father, Takem, glided out the door. Harry didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He was without a doubt not a squib, but he didn't like how his father was willing to snub him like that. It half reminded him of the Dursleys treatment of him, but for entirely opposite reasons. Half amused Harry conceded that it seemed he was never enough.

A small sob brought Harry's attention to his mother Enna. "Go ahead, just fix my baby boy." Without a backwards glance, his mother slipped out of the room after his father leaving him with Lorsen.

"Well Malachi Le Fay, just what are you hiding? " He whispered intently at the boy. Grasping his staff tightly, Lorsen whispered "Wolf's den." And they were gone in swish of wind.

* * *

**So what do you think? What does Lorse know? What do you think happened to Harry and his magic?**

**Do you want any romance?**


	3. Fractured Mind

Hey guys, it's nice to see people are reading my story but I would love some reviews to tell me what you think :) Anyway, enjoy the next installment, here we get a bit more of a clue in just what is going on.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I could never do these wicked things without having fans yell at me.

* * *

It was a strange experience to Harry to say the least. While he had been expecting the horrendous feeling of apperation, he instead felt as though his body had dissolved into mist then reformed. Before Harry had a chance to contemplate this further, he found himself overwhelmed by the feeling of pure 'wolf'.

Harry gave a cursory glance at the pack in the den. It must still be eerily because many of the tan half naked men and women were still lumped together in a pile of twisted arms and legs. Harry gave a toothy smile to see such a sight. Back in his life, the packs had been broken into factions of light and dark, pitting brother against sister. Then dens had been burned and the children who remained in them staked.

Before that train of thought could continue Harry felt the warm arms of Lorsen shift underneath him suddenly, throwing him harshly into the air. The small baby panicked and reacted on instinct. Harry's magic burst forth from its lake and gently caught Harry, cushioning him in a pool of magic.

Harry was stunned, he was floating. Without a broom. Literally floating. Just as suddenly Harry dropped to the ground with a thump and moaned pitifully, it seemed his magic other ideas that to keep him floating.

* * *

Lorsen watched closely, hardly surprised when the child floated, if it was what he suspected then this child could do a lot more. Raising an eyebrow slightly as the child just whimpered from the 2 foot drop, Lorsen watched on curiously. His abrupt arrival to the den had woken up some of the more light sleepers, mostly including the pups of the pack. When the crawled slowly towards the baby, Lorsen nodded to signal that they could approach.

* * *

Harry wondered what the hell Lorsen had been thinking. While Harry may be a fully grown teen, this body was only that of a baby. His fury quickly diminished as he caught sight of a few children. The kids couldn't be more than four or five and were dressed much the same way as their parents. Harry knew that werewolves often ran a internal temperature much higher than a human so it was understandable.

But any understanding Harry felt towards these children quickly vanished as a young boy leapt forward, amber eyes glinting in excitement. And Harry panicked…

_Flashback_

_Harry furiously rubbed the blood out of his eyes, his scar bleeding profusely from the pure glee the Dark lord was feeling. Grunting from pain, Harry tried to move his broken legs into a position he could heal them. Harry rushed when he heard a high pitched scream emitting from the room next to him. Ginny was pinned down by an adult werewolf who was viscously tearing her skirt to pieces._

_It was all Harry's fault, the war had only just started going sour when Remus had been kidnapped. He had been on a diplomatic mission to try and recruit some of the other packs to the side of the light. When the news of his capture reached Harry's ears, he had flown into a rage. This was just like Sirius, and Harry wasn't losing his last connection to his family. They had left for the pack that night._

_Harry was pulled out of his thought as another cry from Ginny rung in the air. Harry couldn't do anything though, with both his legs broken and his wand so far out of reach Harry was useless. A growl brought Harry back to his current position. In front of him was a half transformed Wolf, the man was meant over with a gash running from his shoulder to his hip curtsey of Harry. And he looked pissed. Harry only had one second of preparation before the man leaped at him, amber eyes glinting dangerously teeth gnashing towards his throat…_

Harry's magic took over and shot him well above the leaping child, leaving hanging in the air with a wild look in his eyes never seen in one so young. That night had been the first push on the road to insanity, and it broke Ginny into nothing more than a mess of emotion. So much had gone wrong.

His magic reacted, feeling the threat. The wind around Harry whipped into a tornado, flashed of lightning scorching the ground beneath him. The wolves in the den scampered to the back of the room in fright and awe. Harry was lost in his magic, feeling the familiar pull that meant he was going to another place. More months of endless monotony. Harry was hardly aware of the destruction his threatened magic was causing, walls were caving, wolves were struck, and in it all Lorsen started to creep forward.

* * *

Lorsen had never seen something so terribly beautiful. The deep brown tuffs of hair on Malachi's head whipped around with the magic, his vibrant eerie green eyes sung with power and horror hidden deep in the face of infant. Lorsen reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick brown leather band, carefully avoiding the sparks of lighting and gale force winds.

Rocks flew at him and cut his face but he kept going. There was only one thing he could do, the boy was out of control. Lorsen's efforts finally paid off as he reached Malachi, using his strength he jumped as high as he could. It seems that the boy's magic had yet to recognize him as a threat because the eerie floating baby stayed still long enough for him to snap the band around his neck. The magic of the artifact sizzled against the child's skin and contracted to fit snugly around his neck. The clasp fading into itself leaving a seamless brown color.

The effect was far from instantaneous as Lorsen had hoped, instead it seemed to only make matters worse. Malachi's magic slammed into him and he was tossed into the wall where his back cracked painfully against the sharp ridges. Lorsen gave a shout of pain as he dropped pitifully to the ground.

Around him, Lorsen could hear the screams of the children and started to weep, he had brought this down on his pack all for some stupid experiment.

But it seemed that Malachi had heard the crying as well, and his eyes fixated on them with confusion.

* * *

Harry had watched through a haze of past memories and a magic induced high as –was that Remus?- approached him. Harry magic stirred angrily but Harry begged it not to harm the wolf. That was until the man collared him. Harry became furious, how dare anyone try to restrain him. Harry had given up so much in his life for everyone else; his parents, friends, his life just to kill Voldemort and free his people or oppression. Now someone was trying to collar him! Furious, Harry was pleased to watch the man crumble under the force of his power.

Harry hardly realized that the pull of his magic that had signalled a new life before was now gone, instead there was just rage. Harry's magic turned into shards of glass licking with fire, around him the walls crumbled.

Harry felt the emotion before he heard the tears, the familiar sadness born of desperation that he had become so intimate with. Harry's eyes fixated on the children whose eyes were wet as they clung to their terrified mothers. That was all it took, a break in the destruction.

Harry was horrified with himself, look at what he was doing! All because of a child. Fraught with despair, Harry turned inward into his destructive wave pool of magic and dived in. Submerging himself as he had always been afraid to do. Further and further he went, until he couldn't feel anymore. Until the realization of what he had nearly done couldn't follow him.

Harry absently felt his body crash to the floor, but then he felt no more. Just blackness

* * *

Slowly, the bright green eyes began to dim and the magic became more of a gentle caress than a deadly glass storm. With hardly a notice, Lorsen watched as the baby plummeted to the ground to land in an ungraceful heap. Not moving.

Grimacing at his sore back, Lorsen slowly inched forward, terrified that the magic would return. When came upon the baby, he gently lifted him into his arms. "Such a tiny little bundle, nearly a year old but already so terrifying" he whispered.

Cautiously, the rest of the pack began to approach, Lorsen turned around and bared his teeth. Warning the pack to back off. While the elders understood this was in case the child awoke, the children cowered already so worn with fright.

Sighing, Lorsen waved his hand over the boy and frowned. Earlier when he had cast the same spell when he wasn't looking, Malachi had shown absolutely no traces of magic. That was obviously not true. But now, Malachi showed what was normal for a child his age, maybe even a bt under.

Frowning, Lorsen rose to his feet. It was obvious that the boy was unconscious. Unable to stop himself, Lorsen lifted the boys eyelid and got a start. Malachi no longer had the brilliant green eyes, but instead he had the deep grey that was common of all the Le Fays.

"What shall you do with him?" Spinning around to face the Alpha of the pack, Lorsen faltered. The man was livid, as was to be expected after all Lorsen did bring a child that nearly killed everyone in the pack.

"The collar will restrain him, he is no longer a harm to anyone.

The Alpha lunged forward and ripped the child out of his arms while emitting a vicious growl. Lorsen dropped to the floor and bared his neck. He knew he had crossed the line.

The Alpha transformed and fell to his paws, holding the boy by his shoulder. Lorsen could see the blood dripping down the baby's body but Malachi still did not wake. Werewolves are only infectious during the full moons, and the older you lived to be, the more control you had over the toxin. Lorsen knew there was no way Malachi would be infected: at least he hoped.

"Please Swarek, please don't harm the boy. His powers are locked away. He will harm no one! Instead let us heal him, and teach him to love us. So when his powers return, he will fight for us not against us." Lorsen mumbled into the ground, not daring to move his position. Pack mates had been killed fopr less and he wasn't taking any more chances than he had to.

The rest of the pack seemed to consider the proposal. The alpha instead just paced around Lorsen's position on the floor, baby dangling grotesquely between his teeth. Lorsen stiffened when he felt Swarek go behind his back, but the man did nothing.

Alpha Swarek came to stop in front of Lorsen, dropping the baby to the ground.

"Please my Alpha, my leader, the wise." Lorsen whispered, well aware that the man could hear him. Swarek inched forward and placed his teeth on Lorsen's neck.

_This is it, I'm dead _Lorsen swallowed.

Instead Swarek change back to his human form, "You had better be right. This boy will fight for us and I will own him or I will kill you, him, and any mate you ever choose." Lorsen shuddered but said nothing

"LEAVE" Lorsen jumped viscously at the command, feeling his will bending to his Alphas command. "You will bring the boy when he turns two, and he will learn out ways. He will live with us for one month every ear. Now go you disgusting mutt. And take the abomination with you."

"Thank you my Alpha." Lorsen said.

"You will do well not to forget my kindness," Swarek spat. And with a malicious smile, Swarek said, "Oh and, Lorsen. I infected the boy." Laughing at Lorsen stunned face, Swarek ejected him from the den with a slight push of magic.

In the realm between place, Lorsen panicked. No, the Le Fays would never forgive him! The only heir infected! He would be killed for sure. Lorsen looked down at the sleeping face of the new werewolf cub, body still pumping blood out of his shoulder. Lorsen directed the flow of magic to eject them just outside of the Le Fay wards.

Lorsen cast a thorough healing charm at Malachi's shoulder and watched as the magic patched it. Seeing as it was an Alpha bite, the wound would scar. For now on, Malachi would have a bite mark along his shoulder.

Lorsen bent his head down to smell how far the virus had gone, by now it should be reaching his brain, forever changing his thought process. Lorsen recoiled in shock, he could smell nothing in the boy, no virus. But the Alpha had infected him hadn't he?

Lorsen shook his he resignedly; this boy was full of surprises.

It was now early in the morning, the occupants of the house no doubt still asleep. Lorsen slipped past the wards and headed up to Malachi's nursery. Gently, he placed the abused baby down, sincerely hoping the boy would wake up. And wake up human.

Lorsen fretted, had he been right in putting the Abdo collar on? Lorsen knew that at the moment he had no choice, but to one of them…. Lorsen shuddered to think what Malachi would do to him once he "woke up". Their kind had always been so vengeful.

The Abdo Collar had been created year back during the _Itero_ epidemic to restrain the Itero's –also known as time jumpers. What it did was compressed the mind of the jumper into a small space, letting the body continue its life without the intervention of the other conscious. In essence,, all of his memories were stored away, and with it was the magic. The wild untameable magic.

Lorsen wondered at that, looking at the sleeping boy. The magic seemed too out of control, like Malachi had no part in it. What had happened to the boy to make him loose such control?

And when the cub had approached Malachi, Lorsen had seen pure undiluted fear.

Lorsen swore, he was a lowly healer who only had his position because of his friendship with the Le Fays, tomorrow he would seek out a professional and start planning. There was so much to teach the boy before that collar could ever come off.

Lorsen could already see the magic fighting the collar, searing the boy's skin in the process. It seemed Malachi would grow up with a lot of scars.

Lorsen dragged the rocking chair from the corner to the side of Malachi's bed. Tonight he would stand vigil, and tomorrow hopefully all will be better.

* * *

What nobody knew was that the Alpha did indeed inject the boy with his venom, but when the virus tried to attach itself to the mind, it couldn't find one. Following the magic hat encased the body, the virus dove into the boy's magic.

Harry was sitting a room of white, mid completely empty. Awareness was only brought to when a ripping noise entered his small bubble. Curiously, for there were few emotions where Harry was, he watched as a pure black wolf with a tuff of white on its ears landed gracefully into the room of white. Its coat stood out in such stark contrast that Harry couldn't take its eyes of him.

The wolf was gigantic, its glistening teeth were pulled back in a snarl as it approached the human. Harry was now in his regular body and watched on with interest. For some reason Harry just couldn't bring himself to care. It was hard to care here, surrounded in white and happiness.

That was until the wolf pounced, fully intending to invade the boys mind. The flashbacks came with the pounce, and with Harry saturated in magic he was able to quickly pin the wolf. A fierce struggle ensued, the viscous wolf not relenting even as Harry continuously pinned it.

Harry watched warily as it retreated and started circling him. Harry didn't question it, he couldn't really question anything. The wolf lunged for his calves, tearing at them with its sharp teeth. But the skin didn't break and Harry didn't falter. Swiftly spinning around, Harry kneed the wolf, watching it fly across the room.

Following it with his magic which seemed effortless in this realm, Harry pinned the wolf with his body and stared it in the eyes. He didn't know why he had the urge to, but he didn't really care.

A long staring match ensued; neither looking away, in fact the wolf just became more and more agitated. But after a few minutes the wolf looked down, baring its throat.

Harry knew now was the time to let it up, it would no longer harm him.

Sitting fearless next to the laying wolf, Harry said "What is your name strong one?" The wolf sat up and bared its neck, _"that is for you to decide master ". _The thought was sent to his mind not that Harry noticed.

"Alright then, how about Odin? The father of the wolves?" Harry hummed. And the wolf slunk forward to rest its huge head on Harry's lap.

"Okay, Odin it is." Harry curled up to the huge black wolf and went back to his slumber. Every breath he soaked in his magic, not to be awoken again for many years.

* * *

Should there be a love interest?

Review!


End file.
